


双赢（上）

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 先动心的人往往都是输家。





	双赢（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 圆勋圆/就是互攻的意思/涩情男播主设定  
这里的涩情播主就是上传自制小簧片那种/虽然我也不知道哪里会有这样的网站还会出现粉丝群/但是看个pwp/大家爽了不就好了么

双赢  
  
李知勋才把昨天晚上的视频上传，就听见全圆佑砸自己的房间门。  
  
“知勋，李知勋。”他生怕李知勋戴着耳机听不见，砸得本来就摇晃的门锁也在响，“你醒了没。”  
  
李知勋开门，一脸的不情愿：“你不用敲这么响我也可以听见的，我亲爱的，室，友。”  
  
他脸上状态不好，鼻尖上冒了个痘，全圆佑一低头就能看得很清楚：“你又通宵剪视频了？”  
  
李知勋嗯了一声，侧身叫全圆佑进房间里来，对方不客气地直接倒进铺了两层厚被子的床上，李知勋的床上用品都是深色，加上全圆佑也穿着黑色衣服，脖子往下就只有因为穿短裤所以大片裸露的腿部肌肤。  
  
李知勋还在盯电脑屏幕，从软件空白处黑色背景处能看见清楚的反光，全圆佑修长的脚趾头半夹着人字拖鞋，因为心情很好此刻正有节奏地晃动。  
  
他不动声色地看了好一会儿，鼠标指针在导出选项上停留，才点下确定。  
  
pr渲染要将近十分钟，他就半躺在椅子上问全圆佑：“说吧，什么事叫我们全圆佑大忙人半上午就来找我，还关心我是不是通宵剪视频？”  
  
全圆佑把截图发给他：“我这个月金主让我拍个双人视频，你给我压一下。”  
  
崔温柔，李知勋一看全圆佑这贡献榜第一的名字，感觉还有点熟悉。但是视频网站上那么多用户，倒也顾不得追究，皱着一张没好气的脸：“不给，凭什么我就要被你压。”  
  
“又不是不分钱给你，”听见李知勋的拒绝全圆佑先是有点急，紧接着换了更柔和的语气，“再说了，有来有往嘛，我到时候还你一次……”  
  
李知勋没回他，只对着他的截图发呆，任全圆佑在身后碎碎念说自己的正主想看小男孩，还得是成年人，合适人选太难找到了。就在对方打算放弃，说要去找权顺荣凑合一下的时候，李知勋突然松口了。  
  
“可以，那你要赔我两次。”  
  
“靠，你还真的是坐地起价。”  
  
“决定权在你啊。”  
  
“唔……一次，我再给你腿交一次。”  
  
李知勋终于舍得转身，上下打量着对方，着重点在全圆佑那两条细长的腿上，语气里充满了揶揄的意思：“就你这腿？那我亏了啊，你还真拿自己当权顺荣啊。”  
  
“啧……”全圆佑本来想得美，没想到在这里被李知勋将了一军，“换成再口一次好吧。”  
  
“那你要允许我录素材。”李知勋以退为进。  
  
“好好好，那就成交了啊。”全圆佑说完就像准备好似的不知道从哪掏出一套制服来给李知勋，荷叶边裁剪的白色衬衣，黑色灯笼短裤，配置完美，连白色小腿袜和袜夹都准备得齐全。  
  
全圆佑这一看压根就没考虑过别人，衣服的尺寸全按照李知勋来的。  
  
“记得穿上来，晚上我等你。”说完他赶紧从李知勋房间溜了，只留下暴躁的小人大骂脏话：“我操全圆佑你有病吧，这不还是老子亏了么？！”

  
  
李知勋和全圆佑的关系是室友，在这上面，还有更复杂的几层关系，他们是同一个网站上同一个类型的视频主，是排解寂寞时随叫随到的性伙伴，是知道对方弱点可以随时陷害的“最佳”损友。  
  
全圆佑喜欢李知勋，这是一个秘密。  
  
他和李知勋都是自由职业者，表面上，他是一个室内设计师，而李知勋是个还算有声有色的轻小说作家。但是在这层身份下面他们俩拥有一个共同的第二职业，使得两个人成了同行。

他们都是某成人网站的色情视频博主。  
  
一开始成为室友的时候，他们俩都很诚实，直接向对方坦白了自己的身份，意外地发现另一个人就是和自己一同在男性区的高分视频主。  
  
至于后来他们两个1怎么搞上，故事没什么意思，两个不怎么拘泥于上下的单身男同性恋，看彼此的脸都算顺眼，滚到一起，也不是什么稀奇的事。  
  
或许两个人都多多少少有点喜欢对方，不然室友加炮友的关系也没办法维持这么久，但是在这肉体关系上建立的感情，先动心的人往往都是输家，全圆佑觉得自己是。所以即使心里再喜欢李知勋，也不愿意开口承认。

  
  
傍晚五六点的时候，李知勋自己做好了清洁和简单的准备，扣响全圆佑的房门，房间里说门没关，他便自己推门进去。  
  
不像他的房间总会有些乱，拍视频前还要收拾，全圆佑的房间总是很整洁，还有淡淡的柑橘香味。  
  
同样味道的香薰蜡烛全圆佑也给他送过，只不过他总找不到位置放，就一直收在盒子里。  
  
全圆佑正在设置摄像头，床头一个，床角一个，旁边的高架子上也有一个。  
  
“可真够多的，”李知勋嘟囔了一句，听到他说话的声音全圆佑回头看他，动作不被察觉地短暂停顿。  
  
“不都是为了金主，”笑了两声，语气里好像有点勉强，“这衣服还挺适合你的。”  
  
“废话，你按照我尺寸的买的能不合适吗？”李知勋先在摄像头照不到的范围坐下，这才注意到全圆佑也穿了身差不多款式的衣服，短裤下面的腿又直又长，李知勋在背后盯着的目光很深沉。  
  
“什么设定啊，兄弟？”不管怎么说气氛好像还是有点尴尬，李知勋主动开口想要缓和一下，全圆佑这时候也设置好最后一个摄像头，正在整理布景，“我没带口罩，太闷了，你到时候把我的脸马赛克掉。”  
  
全圆佑用一声嗯回答了李知勋所有的问题，这让他有点不爽，然而对方还不忘给他提更多要求：“你声音捏细点，不用特别在意，别像你视频里那样特意压低，就跟平时我们做爱一样就行。”  
  
“废话，还用你讲啊。”  
  
“入戏点儿，等下你可别害羞。”  
  
“你可管好你自己吧。”

  
  
结果到了时候李知勋却还是害羞了。  
  
全圆佑煽情地喊他勋，把自己身高不高却有不错身材的室友拥在床上，瘦长又宽大的手捏着对方圆润白嫩的膝盖。  
  
李知勋的上衣散开了一点，但是整套衣服还是挂在身上。裤筒很肥，全圆佑伸手就能探进去捏住他的屁股。  
  
“嗯……”他细细地在全圆佑耳边叫了一声，如同刚出生的小奶猫，因为被单字称呼所以有些不好意思，脸上红了一片。  
  
“声音大点，不然收不进去。”全圆佑凑上来啃他的肩膀，留下一个紫红色吻痕的同时对李知勋说，李知勋听罢就又娇又尖地喊了声哥哥，连个反应的时间都没有给全圆佑就伸出手脚缠住对方，大声地呻吟着要哥哥快一点。

下身还没被碰一下全圆佑就硬了，火热地隔着裤子顶着李知勋的，对方也没好到哪里去，宽松的背带裤被撑起一个小帐篷。

李知勋知道自己身上这款式是开档的——也不知道全圆佑这人从哪整来奇怪的东西，一看就是做爱用的，直接转过身子屁股对着他，转头看他，脸上欲求不满的表情真真假假：“哥哥，不要扩张了，快进来。”

背带裤的肩带太宽，已经松垮地搭在手臂上，衬衣扣子也被解得七七八八，李知勋的明明刚才还像个穿戴整齐的富家小少爷，现在身上却一塌糊涂的。

全圆佑戴了套，确保两个人被收进取景框里之后就扶着硬挺的性器插进李知勋的穴口。

一埋进去内壁的软肉就暖热地吸附上来，李知勋做清洁总随着扩张一起，被插进去之后就晃着腰要全圆佑动作。

他的性器使劲摩擦着自己身上还套着的背带裤，这种情况下他比平时敏感很多，全圆佑没有着急先动作，压着他的背脱了李知勋衣服舔对方脖子后面的一块皮肤。

上衣终于被脱掉，可是背带裤的肩带还在身上挂着，李知勋哭哭啼啼地撒娇，后穴也故意收紧了含住全圆佑的阴茎：“哥哥，哥哥，把勋的裤子脱了吧，前面……好难受。”

“不行……”全圆佑故作困扰，明明知道自己的一举一动会被记仇还是逮着录视频的机会可劲折磨李知勋，要知道平时做爱的时候他们都是直奔主题的类型，“我解开了，如果勋射精的时候不等哥哥怎么办？”

“不会的……勋会很乖，”李知勋也不知道自己究竟是和全圆佑玩还是真的入戏了，声音都带了哭腔，“哥哥操……试一试就知道了……”

下身想被点了一把温度不高的火，虽然不痛但是蒸得人难耐。

“勋的意思是可以随心所欲么？”全圆佑终于把他的裤子脱了，白色袜子还穿着，腿部有肉感线条却很好看。

“嗯，哥哥快点进来，把……把勋操坏也可以，操到不能动也可以……”

本以为李知勋只有拍视频的在上面的时候骚话说的还可以，没想到在下面也这么厉害，全圆佑扒了裤子就又插进去，李知勋的屁股上已经润滑连着体液湿了一大片，随着全圆佑开始抽插，呻吟的尾音也被拉长：“嗯……哥哥，哥哥……好涨啊……哥哥全都进来了，把勋塞的好满……”

连放松的机会都不打算给李知勋，全圆佑立马加快了顶弄的速度，李知勋的腿被他握住大张着分开成一个M字，这样他进的更深。

好不容易适应了一点，全圆佑的横冲直撞又叫李知勋疯狂，看着自己的小腹，出现下一秒甚至会凸出来一点全圆佑形状的错觉。

着魔一样地伸手摸，他习惯了捏细了的声音，语气也越来越像小孩子：“这样，可以摸到哥哥形状么？”

“看来我的勋，还不满意哥哥做的呢，呼……看来还要更用力一些。”

“啊……不行，太快了……要，那里要破了。”

“唔，不是说被哥哥操到不能动也可以么？勋怎么能说话不算话……”

“没……没有，哥哥……哥哥再进来，再干勋，嗯……”

为了效果他们两个人换了好几个姿势，最后还是用全圆佑喜欢的前入，能清楚地看到李知勋脸上深陷情欲的朦胧表情。

高潮前李知勋拥着全圆佑叫了好几声哥哥，细嫩的手臂紧紧环住对方，龟头抵着小腹上沾得到处都是。

全圆佑也高潮了，射精的时候又一次含住肩膀上那个吻痕。

那个吻痕很深，直到后面好几天李知勋还是只能穿高领的上衣录视频。

  
  
全圆佑回报金主的视频发了，他起名叫我和小猫，当天就登上了首页热门榜，并且连续几天居高不下。  
  
大家都在猜测和他一同录制视频的男孩子是谁的时候，李知勋不但早早就知道了答案，还早早就看了视频。  
  
全圆佑和李知勋的关系是室友，在这上面，其实说来也简单，他们是可以完全无负担做爱的两个炮友。  
  
李知勋有一个大概率要带到坟墓里的秘密，那就是他喜欢全圆佑。  
  
他和全圆佑保持肉体关系，其实并非完全出于身体欲望上的契合，做色情播主久了，难免对这档子事失去点兴趣，可是撞上全圆佑却又总是能被撩起点小波浪。

再加上全圆佑这人着实不错，看起来是个什么都不会的宅男，其实会生活又很温柔，在床上无论上面还是下面都很合自己心意。李知勋是个怕麻烦的人，和全圆佑相处惯了之后也多少有点懒得再去考虑这世界上或许会不会还有别人适合和自己在一起，就像一条道走到黑。

可是先告白着实不是他的风格，更像打躲避球，谁先忘然行动，谁就输了。

比起爱情，李知勋更不想输。

李知勋平时也挺喜欢逛全圆佑的视频主页，他们两个人的风格很不同，粉丝也都分成两派。全圆佑的视频大多数剪辑得很完美，哪怕只是一个简单的自慰，不用玩具也要拍得叫人找不出缺点。

自己就极端一些，镜头都比较固定，比起画面更多的时候靠语言上的刺激，如此就对视频的收音很敏感，每次明明录视频的时间花的不久，剪辑音频总是浪费掉他特别多的时间。

风格刚好完全相反，加上全圆佑的片视觉刺激真的很强烈，所以几乎算是李知勋自慰时候的必备视频了，甚至有的时候连拍视频的时候状态不好，李知勋也会开着静音在一边播放。以至于除了晚上李知勋其实很少打开全圆佑的视频看，但那天全圆佑一发那个视频他就看见了，他带着好奇心点进去，点开之后先是看见全圆佑很长的片头介绍，因为太过冗长所以直接把进度条拖到了一半。当即就看见自己被全圆佑抱着进入的镜头，脸上倒还镇静着，下半身却诚实地硬了起来——那次之后他没有怎么做了。  
  
“全圆佑，全圆佑！”李知勋从椅子上站起来，说做就做，趿上拖鞋就去敲隔壁的门，全圆佑传完视频还没睡多久，开门时满脸的倦意。  
  
“怎么了？”他深灰色成套的睡衣穿得整整齐齐，看着气势汹汹的李知勋，两条腿站得直，朝他伸出粉白色的手掌心。  
  
“我来讨债了。”

  
  
“唔……”两个人吻得急切，全圆佑睡前用了新买的水果味牙膏，清甜的味道残留在嘴巴里，和李知勋口口中的咖啡味道交换。“套，套在枕头底下。”全圆佑伸手解开自己睡衣的纽扣——李知勋穿着背心短裤，很轻易就脱了个精光。比起安全套李知勋这时候更多的注意力放在全圆佑的胯下，隔着睡裤柔软的布料含住还没睡醒的性器。

“这里还没睡醒么？”李知勋故意把声音压得低沉，全圆佑这才想起来上次对方说还账要录素材，他知道李知勋对于收音特别敏感，加上自己也没办法改变嗓音，只好把想说出口的话全都咽下去，换成急促的喘息。

他也经常看李知勋的视频，网站里只有用户自己可见的常见播放列表，李知勋的次数居高不下——他偶尔会戴耳机录视频，里面总是在播放李知勋的视频。

李知勋朝他的下身呼了一口气，热热地烘起全圆佑身体里的欲望， 他腿上用力把自己的凑在李知勋嘴边。“要我吃么？那就再主动一点。”

一阵布料摩擦的声音，全圆佑终于也脱了个干净，双手紧捏着床单，这一会儿就硬起来大半，顶端流下来一点透明的液体。

李知勋故意先不舔弄，反而嘴巴先含着耻毛，手指头伸上去捏全圆佑的乳头，对方一直要瘦一些，也不像自己总是坚持锻炼，但是最近身材真的比以前好很多，胸部的肉感也愈发的明显。

“练的很好呢，胸部，是因为我么？”

“想要给我吃么？”

“那我会很为难啊，胸部和肉棒都很好吃，先吞那边呢？”

熟悉的声音和语调，但是这个时候却真实地凑在自己的耳边，要知道平时做爱的时候李知勋可不会这么说，全圆佑听了硬得超级快，也不管上面还是下面，两边一齐往李知勋的方向送。

“那还是喝下面的牛奶吧，下面的是不是要好喝一点。”

“腿也张得很开呢？是不是刚才一进来就想要我操？一副没睡醒却还在诱惑人的模样，我们……真的是很色的孩子呢。”

李知勋没叫他的名字，因为声音凶狠着所以表情也很冷淡，全圆佑光看着快感的堆积就要比以往快几倍，他瞧见对方的性器也挺得很高，李知勋还没舔几下，就拉着他的手往身后探。

“想吃我的肉棒呢？那我们……先自己扩张。”

全圆佑微闭着眼睛自己探了跟手指，一根自然没得说，加成两根的时候身后就有了酸胀感，挤了一些润滑在屁股上，扩张的水声就慢慢变得大了。

水声肯定都被收进去了，他脸难免也有点红了，也为自己的无措感到生气，明明平时也不是没有录过更大尺度的视频，只是因为现在支配自己的人士李知勋，神经就被拉扯得紧张。扩张的动作却没有停下，很快加上李知勋也探了跟手指进来，三根指头进出很快就已经很自然。

李知勋终于把套带上，为了制造水声故意又挤了很多润滑剂，托这个的福进去的也很顺畅，只不多全圆佑太久没被操，李知勋一进来就顶住他的敏感点，直接就先射了一发。为了压抑呻吟死死咬着下嘴唇，看着对方的眼神也终于软下来一些，含着点水光。

“这么久都没有做么？”李知勋明知故问，“不等我就射了，我可是会进行惩罚的。”

还没等全圆佑的回应就抓着对方已经软塌下来的细腰顶弄，每一下都顶在刚刚叫全圆佑高潮的那一点，才射过的身体格外敏感，被李知勋搂在怀里，他格外需要控制力才可以不叫出声。

“既然这么兴奋，一会儿再高潮的时候要等我哦，如果再自己先爽了的话，我会好好惩罚你的。”

语毕李知勋打了他的屁股，力道不大，比起痛更多的是爽，但是羞耻的声音却格外清晰，全圆佑终于闷哼出声，李知勋的动作又急又猛，他这时候也不管究竟会不会被录音，只想配合着对方的动作索求更多。

两个男人的粗喘混着交合的淫靡声音，全圆佑还有脑筋想这次李知勋一定录到了很满意的素材，这时候还丝毫不知对方录这段素材只是为了独享。  
  
最后李知勋抽出来摘了套子射在全圆佑背上，他也攒了几天，本来想要录新视频的，因为量很多所以射得很远，有一些都沾在对方瘦削的肩膀上。  
  
全圆佑第二次是干性高潮，下身传上来一阵阵没有停顿的快感，副作用还有两条腿止不住的痉挛，身上倒还不是很糟糕，只是眉眼间都是雾气。  
  
“这下，两，两清……”他对着李知勋，说话几乎没有什么力气，很轻。

“还没呢。”  
  
李知勋从一边拿起了小巧的录音笔，对着高潮两次已经有些脱力的全圆佑举起来：  
  
“不过这次，多谢。”  
  
TBC.


End file.
